Poofy Poof Bear
Poofy Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof", which Timmy decides upon as his name. He was born to Cosmo and Wanda in the episode, "Fairly Odd Baby" after his parents decided that they wanted to have a child despite the destruction that his father had caused as a baby. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live action, "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson while he later speaks in the cartoon in the episode, "School of Crock". Poof also made a small cameo on T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode, "Mall Rat" as a fountain statue in his fish form. While Poof was absent from the beginning of Season 10, the reason being to prevent too many characters from being in one episode, he returns in Certifiable Super Sitter, which is his only appearance in Season 10. Contentshide Character Personality Powers Background Anti-Poof or Foop Spellementary School Future life Similarities to His Parents Similarities to Cosmo Appearance Personality Similarities to Wanda Appearance Personality Similarities to Timmy Voice Relationships Poof and His Parents Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof and Foop Poof and Sparky See also CharacterEdit Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda, and fairy brother of Timmy and Chloe. He first appeared in the episode, Fairly Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desperate for a child of their own. He has one dark purple hair tress and purple eyes. He wears a light purple shirt with a black x-out and white slippers. PersonalityEdit Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality before the most recent episode. Since he was only a baby and typically could only say his name, yet other characters were easily charmed by him,—even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him in Wishology. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occurred in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. In School of Crock, Poof starts speaking fully for the first time after trying to throughout the episode. Before this, he could say one or two words at a time. Poof loves impersonating celebrities, some include Elvis, Trump, and the Terminator. More secrets will be revealed in later episodes. PowersEdit Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality-bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda (though this may have been due to the fact that he actually never used his rattle to grant the wish), such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably, lack of training, Poof's magic was initially uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also, Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural disasters, burping leads to lightning and breaking the wind resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomena happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Currently, Poof owns a magic rattle-like wand that focuses and controls his magic to a better degree. As a result, laughing, burping, and hiccupping often lead to nothing. He also seems to have better control of his magic when it comes to crying, but not as well as other emotional magic phenomena. As he is shaped like a basketball, he is capable of bouncing like one, such as when Timmy's parents bounced him off the floor when they temporarily adopted him (In "Sooper Poof") and when he played a game of basketball at school. BackgroundEdit Poof's existence was first made known to fans during the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" marathon, being the 77th secret. It was announced that a new character would be joining The Fairly OddParents and that it would be a baby. Many fans guessed correctly that Cosmo and Wanda would be having a child together. Poof was born into the show in the special, "Fairly Odd Baby" when Timmy Turner wished that his godparents would have a child together (since they really want to have a baby because they were paying attention to babies more than Timmy when he was doing one of his wishes). After a few months he was finally born. Among the many things Poof's birth revealed were that fairy babies have uncontrollable magic, and so no more have been wished for since Cosmo was born, a gap of thousands of years. Other magic races like the Pixies and Anti-Fairies sought to capture Poof to harness his uncontrolled magic for their own nefarious deeds. Poof's name and gender was obscured throughout the special until the very end, when his name was suggested by Timmy (since it is the word he says most often) and when he used a water squirter to squirt Wanda (Timmy claims boys love water squirters). After this special, Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie ceased trying to kidnap Poof, although it’s unclear if they have abandoned their plans for him. Anti-Cosmo would later father his own son, Foop, the "Anti-Poof". FairlyOddBaby367 Poof's birth. The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: dependent, relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. The episode, "Mission Responsible" saw Timmy putting himself through various dangers while trying to watch over Poof. By the time of Wishology, however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators as an effect of watching violent action movies. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Anti-Poof or FoopEdit Main article: Foop Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around instead of the male. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary SchoolEdit Main article: Spellementary School (location) Near the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention and popularity. Future lifeEdit FairlyOddMovie0817 Poof as he appears in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Main article: A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner Around thirteen years after his birth, Poof is still just a baby fairy. The reasoning behind this may possibly due to Fairies aging and maturing more slowly than humans although no official explanation has been given yet. Poof appears in CGI-animated form but not live action. The American Idol and America's Best Dance Crew veteran Randy Jackson voices Poof at the end of the movie, while Tara Strong provides the usual baby noises. Poof's role in the movie involves following his parents while they try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie (if he falls in love with her, he will be considered to be an adult and will lose his fairies forever). Unlike his mom and dad, Poof does not seem to want to prevent Timmy and Tootie from getting together, and he later gives an "intense stare of guilt" to his parents to show them that it's wrong for them to prevent Timmy from growing up while they are trying to get him to grow up. There is also a subplot involving Poof speaking his first words, and, when he finally does at the end of the film, he speaks a complete sentence, full of slang, in the voice of Randy Jackson. Similarities to His ParentsEdit Similarities to CosmoEdit AppearanceEdit The only similarities appearance-wise is that they are both male and that Poof has half of the eye color of Cosmo. (Cosmo's is green, which is made of blue and yellow, and Poof has the blue part) PersonalityEdit They are very similar personality-wise. They both like violence. They both love red meat (shown in Wishology! with wieners and in Scary GodCouple and Bad Heir Day with rump roast.) Both Poof and Cosmo are very powerful fairies, but unlike Cosmo, Poof quickly learned how to control his magic with some assistance from Jorgen Von Strangle, and is a lot closer to Wanda's level of intelligence. Similarities to WandaEdit AppearanceEdit He shares more of his appearance with Wanda than with Cosmo. He has Wanda's eyebrows and Wanda's eyelashes (which may indicate Poof is a daughter). Hair Compare PersonalityEdit Personality-wise they don't have much in common. On occasion, Poof will be on Wanda's side when it comes to bad wishes. Poof is also a quick thinker and easily picks up on demands and their intended results. They do share a love of chocolate. Poof was shown to eat the brownies that Nana Boom Boom made in the episode, Balance of Flour, and also ate all the Halloween candy in Fairly Odd Fairy Tales, which was what made him not able to fall asleep. Similarities to TimmyEdit VoiceEdit Poof and Timmy both share the same voice actor, Tara Strong. Poof's baby voice is more high pitched than Timmy's, but his speaking voice is slightly lower than Timmy's voice. RelationshipsEdit Poof and His ParentsEdit Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode, "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Cosmo is more like a friend to Poof than a parent. Timmy, Poof's godbrother is usually very caring towards Poof. In "Bad Heir Day", Poof recognizes his dad when he saw him in the window. Poof loves both Cosmo and Wanda very much. Poof and Goldie GoldenglowEdit LoveTriangle355 Poof and Goldie sharing a milkshake. Poof got a love interest in the special, "Love Triangle". Goldie Goldenglow was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and FoopEdit Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites (generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, they appear to had even been developing a friendship. But in "School of Crock", after Poof gains the ability to talk and Foop apologizes for trying to destroy him and thanks him for saving him, Poof asks him if he wants to be friends, to which he swiftly declined. So even though the two are not friends, it seems like their continuous feud has finally come to an end. They even hang out in Certifiable Super Sitter when Poof, Foop, and Sammy visit Timmy's house for spring break. Poof and SparkyEdit Even though Sparky uses him as a chew toy, they pretty much get along. Sparky and Poof never talk together in the series and they didn't interact too much. In "Dust Busters", Poof get scared of Sparky because he is mad at the machine. In "School of Crock", Sparky gets jealous on Poof because everyone says something about how Poof talks but didn't say anything about how Sparky talk. See alsoEdit Cosma/Fairywinkle family Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth Anti-Poof - Foop's birth Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school School of Crock - Poof's first words Puppy Poof Love Triangle Character Guide Poof showv - e - dMagical Creatures and Wishes Start a Discussion Discussions about Poof I was wondering if it was possible for me to get a Poof Fairywinle-Cosma doll? I saw one on Butch Hartman's channel and was wondering if I could get one. Does anyone know if they make that? 2 messages SeaGreenPanda thumb 2 days ago Master100000 Maybe ask nickelodeon for that. a day ago Why Poof and Sparky aren't in Season 10! 53 messages Nicholas Blaschke Maybe Not All I Hate Vernocia 20 days ago Master100000 I dont hate anyone,I acknowledge them even if they are the worse,I dont go fr saying i dont like them. 15 days ago See more discussions > Categories: Character main pages Fairy Baby Baby Magical Magic Characters Fairies Main Characters Cosma/Fairywinkle family Live-action characters Male Wishes Characters voiced by Tara Strong Celebrities Sons Grandsons Great Grandsons Nephews Animated characters in live-action films Babies Kids Add category Languages: Deutsch Español Showing 25 most recent 462 comments Haleyhoffman 123456 ... 10Next AlistairNoelirl She LOOKS LIKE A BABY! 6 days ago by AlistairNoelirl Reply WikiaIvan1997 It's HE. Poof is a boy. 5 days ago by WikiaIvan1997 Nicseba Damn, if it was not, because Poof stayed in the spellmentary school, he could comfort to his older brother Timmy in the season 10 2018 December 28 by Nicseba Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return The most overhated FOP Character EVER !! 2018 December 5 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply TooYube This 100%, there is literally nothing wrong with Poof. 2018 December 5 by TooYube TehLPSRemixer IMO, Poof was a better addition to the series than Dil from Rugrats. 2018 December 5 by TehLPSRemixer Reply NoCircumciseBaby I am aware that some people believe that Poof is male however the fact is: Poof has lady-eyelashes same as Wanda which indicates that Poof is a daughter not a son. 2018 October 24 by NoCircumciseBaby Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Poof in the series is 4 months and 12 days old for me. 2018 October 23 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply Brenden4000 Poof did not appear in most episodes because they didn't want too many characters, but Timmy's Dad being in every episode and being a main character is completly okay. 2018 September 29 by Brenden4000 Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return He is my favorite cartoon baby. 2018 September 18 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply Smile159 In Nickelodeon's Fairly Oddparents, Poof is a boy. In my Upcoming Children's Music Group on Disney called The Happy Colors, Poof is a girl 2018 August 12 by Smile159 Reply NoCircumciseBaby i searched for each of those and couldnot find "happy colors" nor Disney "childrens music group." so please provide link also the lady-eyelashes indicate that in this series too Poof is a daughter. 2018 October 24 by NoCircumciseBaby Jimmy4164 on Wikia One word "Poof!" 2018 August 2 by Jimmy4164 on Wikia Reply KingKyle243 Poof didn't kill the show, the writers did. 2018 July 11 by KingKyle243 Reply Glitch56 I Like Your Avatar. It Isn't Links From Microsoft Agent? 104490 February 2 by Glitch56 Adelmiris I would not define Poof as a total jump of the shark, that was sparky and chloe, the first for not adding anything relevant, the second for having distorted the situation. Poof was nice, and I was happy for Cosmo and Wanta, but honestly it was wise to get him away from the show. 2018 April 19 by Adelmiris Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return I do not agree that it's wise to get him away from the show, but I respect your opinion. 2018 April 19 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return KingKyle243 Poof didn't kill the show IMO, but the episodes about him did. "Sooper Poof", "Bad Heir Day" killed the show for me. The writers could have handled the introduction of Poof well, but they didn't. Poof didn't do anything wrong. Blame Rachel Ruderman, Laurie Israel, Kevin Sullivan, and possibly Karin Gutman for the fall of FOP. 2018 July 9 by KingKyle243 A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Poof in the series was two and a half years old, but I do not think he was younger or older after his birth, since FOP remains the same year ... 2018 March 12 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return I have a total of seven cousins, only two are older than Poof 2018 March 11 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply LadyLillith085 There's an error in Poof's page. For the "Friends" section on his basic info it shows Sammy however when you click on the link it takes you to Sammy from "Hassle in the Caslte" instead of Sammy Sweetsparkle. 2018 March 2 by LadyLillith085 Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return I fixed it. 2018 March 3 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return TVShow Luver It's Poof's tenth birthday today! Happy Birthday, Poof! 2018 February 18 by TVShow Luver Reply A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return True, later I will design Poof as a 10 years old! (maybe) 2018 February 19 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Timmy fenton Will Poof show up in the next season? 2018 January 18 by Timmy fenton Reply WikiaIvan1997 If there will be an eleventh season, then I hope so. He better appear in more than one episode this time. 2018 January 19 by WikiaIvan1997 Poof and Foop will be friends undertale flowey And have his normal voice and not voice impersonations! 2018 March 24 by Poof and Foop will be friends undertale flowey A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Poof is a fourth grade now 2018 January 1 by A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN's return Reply NintendoFan380 Poof deserves a Double First Cousin who is a child of Shnozmo and Blonda. I know this will never happen, but I found an idea like that inside my own head when I noticed that both Cosmo and Wanda have siblings. I think it'd be cute if Poof had a Cousin, even if it is unlikely :3 2017 December 7 by NintendoFan380 Reply Kim12345 Who did This!!!!!!! Oooo! 2017 September 21 by Kim12345 Reply WNH74 I didn't even see the episode where he was born in, and I thought he was a girl! EDIT: 2 people on this very wiki also thought he was a girl X'D 2017 August 14 by WNH74 Reply Pedro Xablau i wonder how he will be as adult... 2017 May 28 by Pedro Xablau Reply Imperstion2 Poof grow up name Is Poof Wetender or call Poofly 2017 May 17 by Imperstion2 Reply MrWikia8512 I wish he never talked, he sounded cuter, I miss him only saying "poof poof". I guess I have to live with it 2017 April 29 by MrWikia8512 Reply Gmwbmw44 Seriously? I hated it when he always said "Poof, poof!" But admittedly, his voice could be better... 2017 June 18 by Gmwbmw44 Adriel CM Gmw what? He saying poof poof was much cuter snerk. 2017 October 8 by Adriel CM Poof and Foop will be friends undertale flowey Gmwbmw44 his voice is fine. But when he did voice impersonations it made me so mad! Also if you hate poof so much why not go complain off of the Internet. 2018 March 24 by Poof and Foop will be friends undertale flowey YouDontKnowSponge Poof will turn 10 next year. 2017 April 28 by YouDontKnowSponge Reply KingKyle243 Actually, I don't think Poof was born in 2008. Air dates don't mean anything. If Timmy was born in 1992 and got C&W and Wanda when he was 10, he must have gotten them in 2002 or 2003. And if Poof was born about a year after Timmy got his fairies, then we can say Poof was born somewhere between 2003 and 2004. Possibly maybe 2005? But not 2008. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Babies Category:Characters who wear Wings Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:FullSize Doll as Pets